


umbreon

by Junnieevee



Series: linked universe pokémon AU drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I mean, It's kinda obvious, and that's beautiful, eeveelutions for the colors + shadow, four is a good trainer, i love them, is a metaphor, only mentioned - Freeform, shadow owned umbreon, there's some vidow here, they all have eevees, vio owns an espeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “So you miss him too…”Umbreon has never been a positive pokémon. She left that to Leafeon, or even Vaporeon, but they all often complained about how pessimistic she was all the time. Like right now, as she thought about how Shadow (her friend, her first trainer, her best friend) might never come back, and if he did he would hate Link, the Colors, and the other eevees for abandoning him or thinking they don’t love him like they actually do.She teared up a little.orumbreon misses her trainer. and there's an egg
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon/Eifie | Espeon, Four (Linked Universe) & Umbreon (Pokémon), Shadow Link/Vio Link, it's a metaphor ok, mentioned only tho - Relationship
Series: linked universe pokémon AU drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	umbreon

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Linked Universe Pokémon AU in tumblr! (https://junnie133.tumblr.com/post/632616659892436992/linked-universe-pok%C3%A9mon-au) i have no idea how to get the link inside the text sorry ;--;

“You ok, little girl?” 

Umbreon was not ok. She hasn’t been for a long time now, but in order to not worry Link she pretended like everything was fine, and chirped happily in answer to her trainer’s question. Link- or Four, as his new friends started calling him, smiled at that and picked her up from the ground to give her a hug. Umbreon snuggled against his warm neck and exhaled a sigh of content when she found the right position. Immediately, Vaporeon began mewling and scratching at his leg, demanding for attention, and Umbreon glared at her over Four’s shoulder.

“ _My turn! My turn!_ ” she exclaimed, even if Link couldn’t understand her.

Umbreon rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore her while enjoying her trainer’s affections. Link chuckled and told Vaporeon to wait a little, to which the water-type pokémon pouted. Umbreon smirked against the boy’s shoulder, not so secretly satisfied by Vaporeon’s grumpiness.

“So you miss him too…” 

Umbreon’s long ears dropped at Link’s statement, and Vaporeon must have realized this was enough of a sore topic to stop annoying her fellow eeveelution so restlessly, so she left with a light growl under her breath to join Leafeon in whatever she was doing with Hyrule’s Audino.

Link caressed her back and took a seat against the tree where all the heroes left their stuff, under the useless watch of a sleeping Sky. His Altaria was napping as well at his side, barely acknowledging their presence as she opened an eye, only to get back to her peaceful dreams once again. Four crossed his legs, and Umbreon cuddled over them, resting her chin on his knee, whimpering when her trainer began petting her again.

“I miss him as well,” he sighed. “And I’m sure he misses you just as much.”

Umbreon has never been a positive pokémon. She left that to Leafeon, or even Vaporeon, but they all often complained about how pessimistic she was all the time. Like right now, as she thought about how Shadow (her friend, her first trainer, _her best friend_ ) might never come back, and if he did he would hate Link, the Colors, and the other eevees for abandoning him or thinking they don’t love him like they actually do.

She teared up a little.

Then she felt Link moving, and soon the warmth of another body against hers. Espeon cuddled with her like it was nothing, while Link giggled under his breath as the psychic-type purred lazily by her side. Umbreon looked at him with big questioning eyes, but Espeon only cuddled closer and flicked his forked tail in the air.

“ _Vaporeon said you were feeling down,_ ” was the only explanation he gave her, before closing his eyes and relaxing over their trainer’s legs.

“Aww, someone came to cheer you up!” said Four, as if he could understand the words only Umbreon and the other pokémon communicated by. His eyes shone with a gentle scarlet shade over their usual dark color, and even if it wasn’t like that, Umbreon could identify Red’s presence anywhere.

Umbreon resisted the urge to cry. With a tiny sniff she laid right beside Espeon for a long nap.

Some weeks later, while the heroes visited Skyloft, Four couldn’t find two of his eevees anywhere. Wind and Hyrule helped him search, while the others did some errands and got to finally know Sky’s girlfriend and Altaria’s rightful owner. Wind’s Wingull was flying through the sky, searching for Espeon and Umbreon, while Hyrule’s little Cleffa enjoyed the ride in his trainer’s arms.

“Do you think they fell off?” gulped Four’s Red side aloud. It was weird of Four to lose his cool, but those two had been lost for a couple of days by now and he was beginning to worry. In his head, Green comforted Red as Blue scolded him for worrying so much, and Vio seemed to consider that option with a concerned frown on his face.

“They’re both smart pokémon,” said Hyrule with a small smile. “I don’t think they were so careless.”

“Tetra says psychic and dark pokémon are maybe too smart for their own good,” recalled Wind. “Don’t worry Four! Wingull is a very skilled lookout, she will find them for sure!”

Four nodded with a small smile that disappeared as Vio began making up theories. _Maybe they fell off the island, maybe someone took them, maybe Umbreon was feeling anxious surrounded by so many people, maybe Espeon only wanted to take a nap under the warm rays of sunlight somewhere quiet, maybe a portal took them to another era!_ Maybe, maybe, maybe… 

Before Blue could snap at him for overthinking so much and making Red cry, Green brought their focus back on the current situation, having spotted Twilight calling to him as he ran to meet them from afar.

“We… found your eevees,” he said, panting a bit. Four felt relief washing over himself, but the uneasy gaze of his friend halted his thinking that everything was over. “You… you should see this.”

He led them to the plaza of the Goddess Statue, where the others were waiting for them with mixed expressions. Wild was taking pictures of something in front of Time, who seemed to be examining that something as well. Warriors was receiving a bag of rupees from Legend, while Sun and Sky had big, goofy smiles on their faces. Four hurried to their side, stopping in his tracks completely relieved when he saw his lost pokémon cuddling at the foot of the holy statue.

Then he noticed the egg.

It was mostly brown, with a white zig-zag stripe circling it. It was simple, slightly smaller than Flareon’s own egg (and she was the smallest of his eevees), and had a pretty sheen all over it.

“Aren’t they like, siblings or something?” asked Legend, scrunching his nose in confusion.

“No, Umbreon tagged along later in my adventure at some point,” he answered absently, blinking dumbly at his sleeping pokémon. 

“ _A new buddy!!_ ” shouted Red in joy inside his head.

“ _Wow, that’s… surprising._ ” said Green, perplexed. 

Blue smirked evilly, smugly leaning with his arm into Vio’s shoulder. “ _I can’t believe those two are better with their feelings than you and-_ ”

Vio screamed, face flushed by both embarrassment and anger, as he tackled Blue. Four also screamed aloud, startling his friends, and grabbed the Four Sword from his belt, and just like that they split. Suddenly four copies of their friend materialized right in front of the heroes’ eyes, and the purple one grabbed the blue one by the collar of his shirt while the red and green ones tried to separate them.

“What the fuck,” said Legend, as Wild took some pictures.

Umbreon glared at them from her spot. She was tired, but went back to sleep when she felt Espeon rubbing his face into her side, their egg safe between them as a very ashamed Vio was held up by his shirt like a lion cub by Time. 

“Who would have guessed that our secret would be ruined by Vio?” asked Red to Green with a dorky smile.

Green only sighed. “Honestly, any of us had that potential.”

Red giggled. “True!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I want to thank @Roaming_Numerals for being my beta!! I couldn’t have done this so well without my beautiful friend ❤❤❤ Thank you for all your hard work!!!


End file.
